Twisted Fate
by mckeybird10
Summary: Sequel to Beautiful Danger! Rated M for a reason, people. Don't like, don't read. R&R, and thanks!
1. Welcome to Paradise

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own, blah blah.**

**IMPORTANT-ish NOTE: Here it is, the sequel to my story, Beautiful Danger! I'm definately taking things to the next level in this one (in more ways than one! ;D) Also, there is gonna be a "lemon" in one of the upcoming chapters. Its pretty much already written, just not posted. I kind of don't want to post the chapters yet, because I'm going to feel kind of awkward being the only story on here with a lemon. So, guys, if any of you don't mind, it would be nice if somebody posted another lemon on here so I wouldn't feel so lonely! Don't care what kind, oneshot, chapterfic, whatever. I really would appreciate it! (: Thanks guys, and please rate & review! :)**

* * *

_So kiss me goodbye,  
__Honey, I'm gonna make it out alive.  
So kiss me goodbye,  
I can see the venom in their eyes,  
Goodbye.  
- Snakes on a Plane, Cobra Starship_

Alyssa sat, completely exhausted, in a scratchy blue plane seat, unable to sleep. Or cry. Or move. Or feel any emotion, other than hopelessness and confusion. And even those were starting to wear out.

She had no clue where she was. Well, she knew the basics: she was on a small, stolen plane, with about ten criminals, somewhere over the ocean. But other than that, she didn't know where she was exactly or where she was going. She didn't even know the exact time.

All she knew was from the scratched up Blackberry she had been issued temporarily by "Prancer" to make a supervised, *67ed call to her parents, telling them that she was fine, had left the mall early, and had gone on a "spontaneous beach trip" with some "friends". Which was half true. Her parents- laidback workaholics- had believed every word.

She hated lying to her parents. She hated not knowing where she was going and for how long and what they were going to do with her. She wanted to scream at her captors, ask them what she was there for. But with a gun to your head, what choice do you really have?

The only upside- if you could even call anything an upside at this point- was that, while on the phone, she had been able to sneak a peek at the time- it had been 12:47 a.m. But she had no idea how long ago that had been. A day? An hour? It was all the same to her at this point. She was going numb.

The only food she had had was crappy pre-installed airline bags of chips and water. She hadn't slept. She couldn't.

Veck had been absent for most of the hellish ride so far. The only time she had seen him, in fact, was a few hours ago (or something like that) when he had walked by and placed a folded, blue wool blanket in the empty seat next to her. "Here you go," he had said. Nothing else, didn't even look at her. He just walked right on by.

It was killing her.

How he could act like nothing had happened, when to her, it was everything she could think about anymore? How he had felt against her, his warmth, his silhouette in the dark store, his scent. Why?

Just thinking about that moment gave Alyssa chills she couldn't explain. She reached over and pulled the blanket over her, wishing the seats could recline just a little.

She needed answers, or she would eventually melt...

* * *

It was bright out when Alyssa woke up. Painfully bright. At first, when she forced open her eyes, she thought she might even be in heaven. Maybe they had killed her after all, or maybe the plane crashed. But, when she turned away from the sun shining in the the window, she was pulled- reluctantly- back to reality.

Alyssa groaned and immediately shifted in her seat. It was so uncomfortable she couldn't believe she has actually gotten asleep. She pulled of the blanket and folded it, then placed it back in the chair next to her. She didn't notice until she actually looked out the window that they weren't in the sky anymore. The plane was still moving, only on the ground.

She frantically shot up in her seat, looking around for the other criminals.

Yup, staring back at her with a mixture of shock and confusion, were her captors. She sighed and slid back down in her seat. So, they were still there... Great.

She faced the window again and wondered where they could possible be. Beyond the giant slab of concrete they had landed on were blue skies, palm trees, and, far in the distance, a stretch of white sand fading into a turquoise ocean.

If Alyssa didn't know any better, she would say they were in paradise.

But she scoffed at the idea. _Paradise_? The criminals wouldn't vacation in paradise after robbing a mall...

Would they?

* * *

  
But Alyssa soon found out that, yes, they would. Because on the ride from the airport, through the mainland, and to the hotel, Alyssa noticed a little wooden sign that gave their location away:

_Welcome To Cayman Islands!_


	2. Answers

**NOTE: Here is the second chapter! Thankyouthankyouthankyou X 20148984317946 to everyone to reviewed chapter one, especially Little Black Earrings, who promised to write that other lemon. Keep reviewing, everyone, it makes me super happy. This one's for you! 3**

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Marriot, even though that would be really cool.**

* * *

_I'm like a cat in heat stuck in a moving car.  
A scary conversation, shut my eyes, can't find the brake.  
-What You Waiting For, Gwen Stefani_

When the black van pulled up around the front of a Beachfront Marriot, Alyssa didn't even notice. She was too busy staring out the opposide side window, resting her head on the glass. It was the only thing to do anyway- nobody was paying any attention to her whatsoever. It was like she wasn't even there.

As she stared at the turquoise ocean, she couldn't help zoning out a bit. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine she was here on this island by choice, surrounded by beauty and freedom- _not_ criminals. Just an innocent, Thanksgiving break vacation. Seemed believable enough, and Alyssa forced a half smile and sighed tranquilly.

Veck's voice brought her attention back to reality, and she sighed again, only this time it was lacking hope and full of reluctancy.

"Vixen, take the hostage and go in early. We'll grab the luggage & check in," Veck spoke up. Alyssa turned her head away from the dream-like beauty of the ocean and rolled her eyes. So, she was just "hostage" now? No first name? _Lovely._

She opened her door, but before she could hop out, she heard Veck's mocking tone again.

"Alyssa."

Alyssa landed on the concrete in front of the hotel and whipped her head around. Veck was leaning out of a window, smirking at her.

"Try to fake some happiness. We don't want anyone getting suspicious." Alyssa narrowed her eyes and slammed the door shut. The car pulled away.

Alyssa and Vixen began walking up to the glass doors. Vixen reached out and held it open for Alyssa.

"Thanks," Alyssa mumbled, walking through. She didn't bother smiling.

"Oh god," Vixen laughed when they walked in.

Alyssa looked up at her. "What?"

Vixen pointed at the attractive blonde at the front desk. "Watch him walk in and start hitting on her. It's so something Veck would do." She scoffed, then turned away and continued walking toward the lobby's soft-looking green seats.

They sat in silence for a minute. Then Vixen turned to her and spoke.

"So, you're Alyssa? The hostage?"

Alyssa looked down at her hands. "Yup, that's me. The hostage."

Vixen smiled sadly, as if she was about to say something, but they stopped herself.

"Well hey, I've heard alot about you already," she tried to laugh.

Alyssa watched as Veck walked in, followed by the rest of them. "Whaddya mean?" She mumbled.

"Oh, just, I don't know." she laughed awkwardly again. "Nevermind."

There was more silence as both girls watched Veck check in. The other guys all grabbed the luggage and room keys as Veck chatted with the blonde, smiling.

A smirk formed on Vixen's face. "I so called it."

Alyssa looked over at her and they giggled. Alyssa realized that that was the first time she had smiled during this entire trip. Well, genuinely smiled. She also noticed for the first time that the pretty African American girl couldn't be much older than herself.

A few moments later Blitzen called over. "Vix, let's go."

"Coming," she responded, standing up. Alyssa followed behind, and soon her, Vixen, Blitzen and Veck had piled into an elevator, while the others waited for luggage carts. The door closed and Veck pressed the "P" button.

After a few silent, heavy moments, the elevator doors slid open. The sign read 'penthouse'. Alyssa raised her eyebrows. They rented out the whole penthouse floor? Jesus.

Everyone started out of the elevator, but Alyssa followed behind slowly, fed up with all her questions. She wanted some answers.

"So what should _I_ do?" She blurted. But she instantly regretting speaking up when Veck and Blitzen stopped walking and turned around. Their eyes flickered with amusement. Vixen continued down the lavish hallway to her room, not seeming to notice.

Blitzen smirked. "Well I might have an idea-"

Alyssa froze. Veck's gaze turned icy and he silenced Blitzen with a glare. Blitzen turned around and continued walking down the hallway. But Veck turned back to Alyssa, and gazed at her with intensity so menacing she had to squint.

"You, can stay in your room. You don't talk to anyone. You don't make eye contact. _No communication._ Understood?" He spoke so evenly and deeply that Alyssa gulped.

"We will let you go in time," he paused, smirked, and scanned her body.

"Once we're sure we've got your trust."

She shivered involuntarily at the way he said trust; almost as if he was saying-

She halted her thoughts again, inhaled, and nodded shakily.

Veck half smiled, his eyes quickly scanning her one last time before he flipped back around, chuckling quietly.

Well, at least she had some answers... Not that she was sure she even wanted them anymore.


	3. Not So Alone, After All

**NOTE: okay, okay. here! chapter three. sorry it took so long, guys- I actually had it written this whole time (ha ha, don't kill me please), I was pretty much just waiting on reviews...  
****_and a couple more veck stories/ lemons?!  
_(yeah, as you can see, I'm prettty anxious... I mean, the lemon-flavored chapter is coming up! And I really don't wanna be the only pervert here. ;D)  
****Anyway! I'm almost finished writing chapter 4, & once its done (possibly once I'm not the only Veck-lover with a steamy story!) it'll be up ASAP. :)  
& btw, to everyone who reviewed, lemme just say THANKS! & I love you guys. :)**

**__****

* * *

**_Did it again,_  
_Got it all wrong._  
_But it felt so right_  
_I can't believe it._  
_-Did It Again, Shakira_

After handing her a twenty dollar bill "for room service only" and reminding her not to do anything stupid, Veck shut the door seperating the main suite from Alyssa's room.

Well, it wasn't complete privacy. But it was close enough.

At last, Alyssa thought, she could relax, be (relatively) alone, and not visibly surrounded by weapon-toting criminals.

And yet she still couldn't think straight.

Thoughts and questions flipped through her mind like a chaotic slideshow:

Veck kneeling in front of her, his arms holding her in place as she sat in the chair- _her first moments as a hostage._

Her first impression of him- _what was she thinking?_

Her dismay at being discovered hiding in the dank blackness of the store- _but she tried so hard!_

The shock of his arms around her waist, his lips against hers- _whaaa?_

She needed to clear her mind.

But the first thing she needed was take a shower. Really needed. Her normally soft blonde hair was matted and tangled. Her once clean skin was now dirty and dry, and even speckled with bruises and scrapes here and there. Yes, a shower was perfect.

* * *

And perfect it was. The steam immediately relaxed her muscles, which, it seemed, had been on auto-tense 24/7 lately. The hot water felt absolutely amazing. But it was only when she stepped out and dried off that Alyssa's eyes fall upon the dirty short shorts and flimsy tank top she had been wearing. Then she remembered- she had no clean clothing. And she had a growing, nagging feeling that wearing no clothes around these people was potentially dangerous.

She frantically searched around the bathroom, not daring to venture into her all-too-public bedroom, until she came upon a fluffy, white robe hanging on the bathroom door.

_Salvation!_

Alyssa threw it on and tied it as tightly as her tired hands could. The robe was deliciously soft. She sighed and walked out to her bed, excited to get to sleep in an actual bed again. But before she could settle, her door opened.

Alyssa flipped around. Without thinking, her hands went to her chest, clutching the robe and holding it together tightly.

Veck stood in the doorway and looked around her room, until his eyes fell on Alyssa. She suddenly felt extremely self-conscious and foolish, standing there dumbly in a simple robe and messy wet hair. He was dressed in jeans and a black tee shirt, but his hair was slick and wet, meaning that he had just gotten out of the shower. He was wearing his long, black jacket, as usual, and he looked strangely dressed up. For him, anyway.

He frowned, bemused, at her robe, then raised his eyebrows slightly.

"What? It's not like I had any options..." Alyssa said, her voice small and shaky.

He cleared his throat. "Uh, a few of us are going out for drinks. Don't leave your room. If you need something, Vixen is staying in room 908."

Alyssa inhaled. She had to ask, it was sort of a necessity.

"What about... Clothes?" she muttered.

"What?" Veck frowned impatiently.

Alyssa sighed.

"Clothes," She said a little louder. "I need clothes. I have nothing to wear." This time Veck sighed. "Tomorrow. Vix will take you tomorrow."  
Alyssa nodded and Veck began to turn. But there was one more question she had to ask in order to get a good night's sleep (if that was possible for a teenage girl being held hostage).

"Um..." she said, stepping forward.

She heard another sigh, then Veck slowly turned. "What?"

Alyssa took a deep breath, then spoke. Her voice was shaky and uneven.

"Uh. You know I'm... um, eightteen... Right?" She looked at her shaking hands.

"Uh, yeah," Veck responded, confused.

Alyssa didn't know how to continue. She simply sat down on the edge of the bed, the faint squeak of the springs the only noise in the room.  
Finally Veck's voice sliced through the silence.

"Whats your point?"

"Um," Alyssa inhaled again, trying to steady her breathing. She just had to say it.

"Okay, why did you..." She paused, annoyed at her own timidness, then continued. "At the mall, um... Why did you-"

"Kiss you?" He said, sounding bored. She frowned, then nodded once, her nerves going crazy. She could feel her face heating up like wild.

Veck laughed dismissively. Alyssa frowned harder and shook her head, finally looking at him. This was starting to piss her off.

"Well? Is there a reason?" She began, her voice gaining volume. " Or is everything just a game to you?" Alyssa scoffed. "Or..." She forced a mocking laugh, unable to stop her words in time. "Or can you just not get anyone else?"

She tried to smirk triumphantly. It came off more as a pitiful grimace. Inside her nerves were raging. She couldn't believe she had said that. She needed to learn to start thinking before she word-vomited and made herself look like an idiot.

But Veck just scoffed, as if he found her amusing, or foolish. She immediately felt like crawling under a rock. But then he became serious.

"Trust me. I can." She could feel him looking at her.

"Oh-Kay." Alyssa responded, looking down, trying to sound unconvinced. Her voice wavered and gave her away.

Veck muttered something barely audible in a faint, bemused tone before walking out slamming the door shut.

Alyssa could swear it was something like, "You'll see."

* * *

That night, Alyssa was finally comfortable. The bed was amazing, her robe was soft, and she was alone. For the most part. Still, though, she couldn't stop wondering what Veck had meant had forgotten about what Veck had said, and at the moment, was trying hard not to care.  
And it had been working just fine. Until at 1:14 AM, according to the hotel room's digital clock, Alyssa heard a faint, pound on the wall against her bed. Her eyes immediately shot open, and she held her breath. Someone was in her room! She had to do something, but she was frozen. She couldn't move, all she could do was lie there on her back, listening to the strange noise. Damn her nerves.

But after a minute, she forced herself to settle down, realizing that it was coming from the room next to hers. Another minute passed, and Alyssa started hearing voices. She heard a woman's high pitched voice. Alyssa listened harder, and heard somebody else moan- a man. It was like they were right there.

Then she heard it.

_Fuck!_

_Oh, yeah. _

_Oh my god!_

Alyssa gaped. She was pretty sure she knew exactly what was happening now. Oh my god. She was immediately sickened, but at the same time, enthralled. She covered her mouth, and continued listening as the voices got louder.

_Oh my god, faster._

_Yeah!_

_Yes! Mmmmm!_

A few minutes passed as Alyssa tried to block out the noise. No more pounding or moaning, thank god.

Alyssa couldn't help but let out a disgusted scoff. She couldn't believe she had just heard some random couple's entire-

Wait.

It wasn't some random couple. It couldn't have been. It was the room next to hers- the one with the connecting door.

Suddenly, her door opened. Alyssa saw a silhouette in the darkness. A man's silhouette, standing in the doorway. She could even faintly detect a sly smile.

"Believe me now?"

Alyssa gasped at Veck's smooth, deep voice, and he laughed as he retreated back into his room, slamming Alyssa's door behind him.


End file.
